


Together at last

by Andybg



Category: Sabrina (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andybg/pseuds/Andybg
Summary: Some moments between Sabrina and Linus.
Relationships: Sabrina Fairchild/Linus Larrabee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Sabrina**

The night was silent, the stars were brightening the sky, but in the middle of the street nothing else mattered. I don't know how long we kept kissing and hugging each other, just stopping to smile occasionally, the world outside completely forgotten. Just as we were about to kiss again we feel some drops of rain falling on us, I look up and the sky is not so bright anymore.

"Maybe we should go inside." I tell him while grabbing my bags, he nods.

While getting in the building I can't help but wonder what is going to happen next, we definitely need to talk, there are so many things that we still have to discuss, however talking isn't exactly what is in my mind this moment.

I open my door, he is standing right behind me, he hasn't said anything yet after coming inside the building, he looks nervous, probably the same expression I have on my face. I don't know what to do. He seems to notice my nervousness too. "So, is this the apartment that you used to live? Do you mind showing me around?" I smile, he is trying to make me relax, it is so him. "There's not much to show, it's not like your mansion, but follow me." I say in our usual banter and he smiles too, it feels good to have this sensation with someone.

We put our bags close to the door and I walk around showing him every part of the apartment, making a comment or two while stopping in each room. "Well, maybe I should go and try to find a place to stay." He says in a shy way.

I don't want him to go, to stay away from him a second anymore. "Stay." I say shyly looking down while holding his jacket, playing with the buttons. He touches my chin and makes me look at him in the eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." As always the gentleman, I smile looking at him. "I've never been more certain."

Slow and shy at first our lips touch, and I feel like a million of butterflies flying in my belly. He pulls me closer and I can feel his whole body pressing against mine. Suddenly it isn't enough, I've got to feel his skin on mine, have to touch him, so I remove the jacket of his shoulders. He has a serious expression, his eyes are darker than I've ever remembered seeing them. We go back kissing while removing each other's clothes "You are so beautiful." Linus says while looking at me. I smile shyly at me. All of this is new to me, I don't know what to say so I kiss his face. I am tracing each part of his chest trying to memorize it, I am shaking.

**Linus**

As I look at her face, I can see her uncertainty about it, so I stop her. "Maybe we should just stay together tonight. It's no problem." She looks in my eyes "I've never done this before, sex." She tells me in a way that reminds me of the little girl on the rainy afternoon and I just want to hold and protect her. "That's ok. We can wait." She still looks nervous but she has a determination in her eyes. I guess I'm nervous too, I've never felt this way before. "I don't to wait anymore. I want to be with you completely." I touch her shoulder caressing it, her skin is so soft. She looks shyly at me. God, she has no idea the effect she has on me. "Are you sure?" She nods and kisses me. We remove the rest of the clothes and I guide her towards the bed pushing her gently on it, she puts her arms around my neck pulling me together.

I start kissing her slowly, I don't want her to feel that she has to do it. As the kiss gets more passionate I feel her fingers on my arm pressuring and take that as a sign to continue, so I put my hand on her breast, I hear her breathing getting harder. I start to kiss her face, her neck until I reach her breasts. I feel her nails pressing against my back. I go down kissing her belly and tights. I look up at her as asking permission with my eyes to continue. She seems to understand my unspoken question and nods. I start to kiss her inner tights and hear her moan of pleasure and her nails getting deeper in my flesh. I can't help but smile as I feel her orgasm in my mouth. After a few minutes she returns to normal and when she looks down she sees me looking at her, she smiles shyly and pulls my hair gently "Linus, come here." I hear her voice, I go up smiling and kissing her. "Tell me how you feel, ok?" She nods. I guide myself into her, I try to go as gently as possible, we are staring at each other's eyes and I have never felt this powerful connection before, it feels like we are one. She closes her eyes for a second as I get inside her. "Does it hurt?" I worry for a second and try to move out. "No!" I hear her say quickly. "Don't go. I just need a moment to get used to this."

I move slowly at first letting her adjust to these new sensations, the initial pain is replaced with pleasure. Our hands are together, our eyes locked and it's like nothing else existed in that moment. Our movements start to get faster. Sweat running down my forehead. Moans are the only noises in the bedroom now. I feel her walls getting tighter around me, I can see she is close to climax. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I feel her coming and I finally let myself go too.

I fall down on her still trying to control my body, I can see that she is doing the same. We stay like this for a few minutes until I realize that I must be crushing her. "Don't move, I like having you like this." I hear her tell me while hugging me and touching my hair. "Is this really happening?" She continues "I don't think I've ever felt this way before." I look at her and can't help but smile "I have never felt this way either and I'll try my best to always make you happy." I roll us around, so now she is laying her head on my chest and I'm the one playing with her hair. I feel the sleepiness of a day full of events coming down on me and with her in arms I can finally relax, just as I'm about to fall asleep I listen the last words "You make me happy by being you, Linus. I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something for fun.

Sabrina

One minute Linus is making our dinner in the kitchen, the next he is pressing me against the wall after I make a commentary how hot he looks with the tie undone.

He starts to kiss me and unbutton my blouse at the same time, I laugh "Aren't we in a little hurry?" He smiles and says teasing me back "I can take it very slow if you want." I remove his tie and shirt in a few seconds "Don't even think about this." I answer back smirking.

We return to the kissing and teasing, I run my fingers through his hair pulling him even closer. He goes down on my neck sucking and kissing, I close my eyes on the sensation. It's unbelievable the power he has over my body, it's been like this since the beginning.

His whole body is now pressed against mine and I can feel just how hard he already is, I smile, it's good to know that I still have this power on him too. Just as I reach his pants, he stops me and I open my eyes looking at him confused "What happened?" Before he can answer me I finally hear the crying coming from upstair. I want to scream because of the sexual frustration and by the look on his face him too. "We better check on her." I look at the baby monitor and agree with him. He helps me getting the clothes off the floor.

"Stay here and hold that thought. I'll be right back." I say kissing him quickly and heading to the baby's room. I turn around to take a last look at him and I can't help but smile thinking how lucky I am.


End file.
